


Chalice

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Call and response.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'gesture'

Rondo Mina Sahaku paused and considered how best to respond to the message she'd just received from Orb. She had time to debate, though not long. Her prompt response would be expected, though she knew-- and she knew that Orb's young lioness knew --that she had multiple options with regard to _how_ to respond. 

There was no space for empty gestures on either side; that was what caught Mina's interest initially. The offer in the message was earnest, which made Mina smile. 

Still... They both had roles to play, and hands within those roles. 

And Mina still wanted to win.


End file.
